


Cambion

by JayRenee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRenee/pseuds/JayRenee
Summary: Felix is accepted into a school for supernatural creatures, and is attending at his father's request, but does he really belong there? What will happen along his journey to find out where he belongs?





	Cambion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I have almost this whole story planned out, I just have to write it. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, or if I'll actually continue with this story. That depends on whether people actually want to read it or not. If you do, leave a review and let me know if this is worth continuing. I hope you enjoy!  
> Please point out any spelling or grammar errors if you see any.

After a long day of trying to pay attention to droning teachers, all Felix wanted to do was get home and take the longest nap of his life. Maybe staying up until two in the morning watching Vine compilations wasn’t the best idea. It wasn’t totally his fault though, those things were addicting.

He should’ve known that wouldn’t pan out. His dad had acting weird that morning, and upon walking into his house, Felix found his parents waiting for him in the living room.

“Felix,” his father saw him come in first, “come sit down.” He looked very grim, Felix’s mother giving him a sad smile as he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. “I’m going to be blunt with this news.” His father’s words sent Felix’s stomach dropping to his feet. “You’ve been accepted to Jinyoung’s School for Supernatural Children, a boarding school, and you’re transferring tomorrow.”

The world stopped. The image of his parents swimming in Felix’s vision. He couldn’t go to a school for supernatural creatures. He was just a human. Well, maybe not a completely normal human, he was a Cambion, the son of an incubus and a human. But that didn't mean he belongs at a school for supernatural beings. It would never work. He had never shown any supernatural traits or abilities in his seventeen years of living, even if his dad was a type of demon. Felix seemed to take after his 100% human mother rather than his father.

He voiced his concerns to his father, who simply brushed them off, “We don’t know that for sure. You could have supernatural abilities you haven’t discovered yet. This school will help you, I promise.”

Felix couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His dad was really willing to ship him off to some school for monsters.

“Mom, come on.” Yes, Felix was begging to mommy now. The last place on earth Felix wanted to go was that school. “You can’t think this is a good idea! I’m just like you, human.”

His mother gave him a small, sad smile, “Felix, sweetie, I understand you’re worried about going to this school, but it really will be good for you.” Seriously, even mom was turning against him? “Your father is right, we can’t be sure you don’t have any supernatural abilities you haven’t grown into yet. Not much is known about Cambions, you know that.”

Felix did know that, but the poor excuse wasn’t making him feel any better about what was the biggest betrayal in life thus far. Sure, hardly anything was known about Felix’s kind, but why couldn’t he just figure stuff out at home? Even homeschooling would be better than the option his parents went with.

“What about my life here? My friends?” His parents couldn’t honestly expect him to just forget about his current life and social circle.

His dad beamed at him, “You’ll make plenty of new friends at your new school. You’ll even have a roommate to bond with.” Okay, so they did expect him to just forget his current life.

“It doesn’t matter what I say does it? I’m going to this school aren’t I?” Felix slumped down in his seat, already knowing the answer his father was going to give him.

“Yes.” The smile melted off his father’s face,”It’s not an option, Felix. You are going whether you like it or not. It’s what’s best for you.”

“Fine.” Felix admitted his defeat.

* * *

 

Upstairs packing, Felix was worrying about his new school. He wasn’t trying to be a brat or anything, he genuinely didn’t want to go to this supernatural school.

It wasn’t like he hated supernatural creatures or anything, his own dad was an incubus after all. He was just scared. A lot of supernatural creatures aren’t very fond of humans, and some of the more dangerous ones even prey on humans, and, yeah, he wasn’t a quite a regular human, but he was human enough to be reasonably afraid.

He wasn’t sure there was a place for him in his father’s world, this school’s world. Felix wasn’t even sure if there was a place for him in the human world either, despite that being where he grew up. It was difficult, having one foot in both worlds. He felt too human for the world of the supernatural, but at the same time, the human world was too simple for him to feel at home. No one there believes in the creatures of the supernatural. Sure, there were people who believed in angels and demons, but they didn’t really know they were real. They were just going on blind faith.

Even living his whole life so far in the human world, he never fully fit in. He never had his friends over to his house for fear of his dad forgetting and talking about stuff normal people don’t talk about, and his friendships never did last very long. People became uncomfortable around him rather quickly, claiming that there was just something off about him, even if they couldn’t actually say what it was.

Felix wondered if something similar would happen at this supernatural school, if the creatures there would think there was something off about him. Something that made them uncomfortable. Not that he was planning on telling anyone what he was.

The supernatural world didn’t know enough about Cambions to fully trust them, just as many Cambions in history didn’t trust the supernatural world, as evidenced by the lack of knowledge about them. It didn’t help that Cambions were incredibly rare creatures, only occurring every few hundred years.

What if the supernatural world didn’t fully accept him either? Would he be destined to live his life forever torn in two directions, while at the same time being rejected by each world? Would he even want to live his life like that? He might never find lasting friends or a family to call his own if that was his destiny.

All Felix could do was hope. Hope that he made new friends at this terrifying new school. Hope that one day he would find someone to call family, whether human or supernatural. Hope that he wouldn’t hate the rest of his life.

All he could do was hope.


End file.
